Criminel
by pinkly
Summary: ginny une petite fille? Qui vous à dit ça?


- Je ne peux pas. Tu es trop petite.

Il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'elle était trop petite. A lors c'est elle qui le fit. Elle retira la veste doucement et la déposa à terre. Puis elle revint à lui et commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche. Lentement, bouton par bouton, jusqu'à découvrir la peau. La peau douce, chaude, la peau. Il recula. Ces mains, ces caresses, cela le brûlait. Elle frissonna. Le contact, le contact, sa peau contre la sienne. Puis elle le toucha encore, soulevant les pans de la chemise, passant dessous. Il ne bougeait pas. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais oser faire. Ses mains descendirent le long du ventre de l'homme, effleurant au passage cette peau si douce, imberbe. Elle descendirent jusqu'à l'entrejambe défirent le bouton et tirèrent sur la petite fermeture. Elle tremblait. Son cœur, son cœur battait si vite. Elle avait mal, le cœur battait trop vite. Alors elle se pencha, et écouta le cœur de l'homme. Il battait fort dans sa poitrine, fort contre son oreille. Il ne bougeait toujours pas. Alors elle lui demanda de faire comme avec les autres, de ne pas voir de différence, d'être pareil. Elle lui demanda de l'aimer. Elle ouvrit encore plus la fermeture, et le pantalon crème descendit doucement le long des cuisses. Les cuisses étaient comme le ventre, finement musclées. Ni trop, ni pas assez, elle étaient douces elles aussi. Il bougea alors, ses mains prient celles de la jeune fille. Elle releva la tête. Il lui prit le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien. Son regard sombre dans l'océan, dans le bleu-vert des ses yeux. Il approcha son visage du sien. Elle tremblait, lui aussi, pas de peur, non, de désir. Elle lisait l'intensité de son désir dans celle de son regard.

Il toucha les lèvres de la jeune fille, et sa main descendit à son épaule. Il dénoua la cravate aux couleurs de sa maison, et déboutonna la chemise d'écolière, lentement, il la déshabilla de cette même douceur qu'elle avait eu l'instant d'avant. Enfin, il la porta. Elle était si légère, contre lui. Il la déposa sur le lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux brillaient, mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle voulait le sentir en elle. C'est ce qu'elle lui dit. Alors, il fit glisser le dernier obstacle à sa nudité et ils firent l'amour, dans la chaleur de la chambre, dans le bruit des draps froissés. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant la nuit. Là, il l'emmena dans la pièce voisine. Elle se mit debout dans un bac et il pris une cruche d'eau, une éponge et du savon. Tandis qu'il la lavait, il lui demanda pardon. Pardon de lui avoir fait mal. Mais elle dit qu'elle n'avait pas eu mal. Elle mentait. Il passait l'éponge mouillée à l'intérieur des cuisses. Il enlevait le sang. Quand il eut fini, elle lui demanda de le refaire, encore. Alors il le refit, encore. Au petit matin elle se leva. Il dormait. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit du lit. Elle se lava et s'habilla. Elle sortit. Le portait, dormait lui aussi. Elle monta les escaliers de pierre qui séparaient les cachots du couloir. Ses pas la menèrent, sans qu'elle s'en aperçut, devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle ronflait. La petite retint un rire. Comme si elle avait senti sa présence, la grosse dame ouvrit le tableau. Elle ronflait toujours. La petite traversa la salle commune et monta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir. Là elle se coucha. Il devait lui rester deux heures avant le lever des autres étudiantes. Elle s'endormit, revoyant le visage de l'homme , replongeant dans les yeux sombres où elle s'était perdue. Comment ne pas se noyer. Petite fille, petite Ginny.

voici une chanson qui je trouve correspond parfaitement à la situation, si quelqu'un veut faire une fic sur cette chanson merci car je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre :

Avec elle, oh c'est passionnel

Avec elle, c'est consensuel

C'est au-delà des mots

Entre la chair et la peau

On dirait qu'elle sort des jupes de sa maman

On croirait qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'amants

Mais méfiez-vous de la femme-enfant !

Méfiez-vous de ses 14 ans !

A cause d'elle, on m'appel criminel

Criminel, ma cause est sans appel

Ils vont m'emmener et ils vont m'enfermer !

Ils vont me jeter au trou !

Ils vont m'accuser, ils vont me condamner !

Ils vont sûrement me rendre fou !

A cause d'elle ! « Criminel, si tu mets ta bouche »

On m'appelle criminel. « Tout contre ma bouche »

Criminel ! « Si tu me touches »

Ma cause est sans appel. « Je sort mes cartouches »

Mettez-moi derrière des barreaux !

Et que je rêve encore à sa peau !

« Criminel, ton regard qui louche »

On m'appel criminel !

« Quand je suis sous la douche »

« Criminel, ton regard qui louche »

On m'appel criminel !

« Quand je suis sous la douche »

Criminel ! « Criminel »

« Tes mots qui font mouche »

Ma cause est sans appel

« Et qui m'effarouchent »

Son petit corps adolescent

Pour vous n'a rien de rien troublant

Vous ne voyez rien de pervers

Dans son regard leu-vert

Rien d'une femme fatale sous ses lèvres trop pâles

Tant pis pour vous, moi je l'avoue

Oh qu'avec elle, « criminel, si je mets ma bouche » oh c'est passionnel

« Tout contre ta bouche »

Avec elle, « criminel si tu me touches » c'est irrationnel

« Si sur moi tu te couches »

Que je rêve encore à sa peau !

« Criminel, ton regard qui louche »

On m'appel criminel !

« Quand je suis sous la douche »

Criminel ! « Criminel »

« Tes mots qui font mouche »

Ma cause est sans appel

« Je n'suis qu'assez farouche »

Criminel ! « Criminel »

« Si tu mets ta bouche »

Si je pars avec elle

« Tout contre ma bouche »

Criminel ! « Criminel parce que tu me touches »

Si je dors avec elle. « si sur moi tu te couches »

« Criminel, si tu me touches »

Criminel de Garou 


End file.
